Le Bouclier d'Argent
by M0rn
Summary: Un nouveau venu à poudlard. Une mystérieuse prédiction. Tout va trop vite. Si seulement il était aussi facile de tout oublier...
1. Chapter 1

**30 aout. Au Terrier.**

Harry et Ron avalèrent leurs tartines d'un trait, et coururent dans le jardin. Ils se trouvaient au Terrier. Harry avait rejoint Ron depuis trois semaines. La rentrée était dans deux jours. Le temps était passé vite. Hermione ne les avaient pas rejoint, elle était partie à la plage avec ses parents. L'air était frais, et l'herbe pleine de rose, mouillée leurs pantalons. Ron se dirigea vers la cabane, et en ressortit avec leurs deux balais. Ils s'envolèrent alors derrière la maison, à l'abri des moldus et commencèrent un entraînement acharné. Ils étaient bien décidés à battre les serpentards au quidditch et à gagner la coupe des quatre maisons.

**30 aout. A Poudlard.**

Dumbledore se remit à faire les cents pas dans son bureau. Que faisaient-ils ? Voilà un peu plus d'une heure qu'ils devaient être arrivés. Dehors, la pluie ne cessait de tomber. Il avait beau se dire que la tempête les retardait, il était inquiet. Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir, une voix donner le mot de passe, et les escaliers monter. Quelques secondes après, quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Dumbledore les fit entrer.

Il y avait beaucoup de vent, expliqua Severus Rogue, et avec la pluie on y voyait rien. J'ai préféré voler doucement.

Dumbledore acquiesça. Sa crainte s'était apaisée dès qu'il les avait entendu dans le couloir. Il se tourna vers le garçon qui se tenait aux cotés de Rogue, légèrement en retrait, la tête couverte d'un capuchon noir. Il portait une cape trempée. Celui-ci abaissa sa capuche. Dumbledore fut frappé par son regard, et par la ressemblance qu'il avait avec son père, quoi que ses traits fussent bien différends de celui-ci.

Bonjour professeur, dit le garçon d'une voix basse.

Bonjour Dankward, installe toi, j'ai à te parler.

Le garçon obéit. Il était grand, Dumbledore jugea qu'il devait faire entre 1m72 et 1m75. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coiffés en bataille étaient trempés, et ses joues rosies par le froid du dehors.

Dumbledore agita sa baguette. Deux tasses de thés apparurent sur le bureau, et une autre en suspension devant Rogue. Le garçon prit la tasse posée devant lui dans ses mains pour les réchauffer.

Dumbledore le regarda faire, réfléchissant. Il était perturbé par les changements qui s'étaient opérés sur le garçon. Par ou devait il commencer ? Par le commencement, oui forcement...mais comment s'y prendre ?

**1er septembre.**

Le train pour Poudlard allait partir dans moins de 10 minutes.

Ron et Harry avaient déjà prit place dans un wagon.

Hermione devait les rejoindre d'une minute à l'autre. Elle entra dans le compartiment dès que le train eu démarré.

Ah vous êtes là ! S'exclama t'elle avec un sourire.

Bonjour Hermione, dirent Ron et Harry d'une même voix.

Bonjour ! Comment ce sont passées vos vacances ? J'ai eu un mal fou à vous trouver ! Fred et Georges m'avaient indiqué le sens opposé, dès que je les revoit je les massacre ! Ah Harry, je n'ai pas oublié ton anniversaire, tiens !

Harry ne put retenir un sourire, Hermione n'avait pas changé, elle était en pleine forme et ne cessé de parler ! Il prit le paquet qu'elle lui tendait. L'emballage était bleu nuit, et de petits points s'allumés et s'éteignaient tel de petites étoiles dans le ciel. Il ouvrit le paquet, et sourit en découvrant une photo de Ron, Hermione, et lui prise lors de leur première année à Poudlard. On les voyait tous les trois assis à la table de Gryffondor, en train de remplir leurs assiettes de pudding.

Hermione lui prit la photo des mains et lui expliqua:

Ce n'est pas une simple photo Harry. Choisis un nombre entre 1 et 5 !

Trois, répondit Harry.

Aussitôt, l'image devint floue, puis de nouveau net. Harry fut surpris de constater que la photo avait changée. Elle représentait toujours Ron, Hermione et lui, mais elle datait de leur troisième année, et on les voyait à pré au lard, lorsqu'ils avaient fait une bataille de boule-de-neige.

Selon le nombre que tu donnes, tu verras apparaître une photo de nous trois à une année différente. Si tu veux ajouter une photo, tu donnes un nombre qui n'a pas encore de photo, expliqua Hermione, je te montre. Cinq.

L'image devint noire.

Tu pointes la baguette sur le papier, et tu visionnes dans ta tête l'image que tu veux mettre.

Elle ferma les yeux, et Harry vit apparaître une photo d'eux, assis dans le train, prise quelques minutes plus tôt.

Merci Hermione ! C'est génial !

Elle lui rendu le papier.

De rien, répondit elle avec un sourire. Qu'est ce que tu as eu d'autre ?

Alors... 15 galions d'or de Patmol, un uniforme neuf de Mme Weasley, une nouvelle cage pour Hedwige de Dumbledore (l'ancienne était abîmée), un livre sur les dragons de Hagrid, des pétards et d'autres farces et attrape de Fred et Georges, des chocogrenouilles et un écouteur ensorcelé de la part de Ron...

Le problème, dit Ron, c'est que parfois il transforme ce qu'on dit, mais avec ça, on peut se parler peu importe la distance. Il y en a un pour toi aussi !

Il lui tendit un petit écouteur noir.

...et une plume en argent. D'ailleurs je pensais qu'elle venait de toi.

Non, répondit Hermione. Il n'y avait pas de mot ?

Aucun, dit Harry, attend je vais te la montrer.

Il fouilla dans son sac, et en ressortit une boite pourpre. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une plume argentée. Le bout était taillé avec soin, et Hermione fut un peu jalouse de ce cadeau. Elle aurait bien voulu avoir une plume pareille.

Elle est belle, dit elle simplement.

Harry rangea la boite. Et ils se mirent à parler de leurs vacances pendant tout le trajet.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent à la gare.

Ils descendirent sur le quai.

Ils se dirigeaient vers les sombrals, lorsque Harry fut bousculé.

Aïe !

Pousse toi de mon chemin Potter, grogna Drago

Il le dépassa suivit de Crabe et Goyle. Harry frotta son épaule. Drago y était allé fort.

Non mais pour qui il se prend, s'exclama Ron prêt à foncer sur lui

Laisse tomber Ron, on ne peut pas changer les idiots, dit Harry.

Pff... N'empêche que si il recommence je le...

Mais oui Ron, on sait, le coupa Hermione, dépêchons nous sinon on aura pas de place.

Ils montèrent dans une diligence, qui partit en direction du château.

Ils avaient pris place à la table, et attendaient la fin de la répartition des premières années. Harry regarda en direction de la table des professeurs. Hagrid lui adressa un énorme sourire, que lui rendit Harry. Il vit Rogue au coté de Dumbledore, ils semblaient en grande discussion. Il regarda le directeur, espérant avoir un salut de sa part. Il remarqua alors un chat noir, assis sur un tabouret entre Rogue et Dumbledore. Surpris, il se rendit compte que c'était au chat que Dumbledore parlait. Il sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque lorsque Dumbledore leva la tête vers lui avec un sourire, le chat le fixait aussi, et il remarqua que ses yeux étaient argentés. Harry sourit à Dumbledore, et il tourna la tête, il se sentait observé, par ce chat dont les yeux lui rappelait la plume qu'il avait reçu. Il se dit que la plume venait de Dumbledore, qui avait apparemment adopté un chat. Un très beau chat. Qui ne cessait de le fixer, de ses yeux argentés.

Qu'est ce que tu as Harry ? Demanda Hermione en remarquant son malaise.

Je crois que c'est Dumbledore qui m'a envoyé cette plume, elle est de la même couleur que les yeux de son chat.

Ron et Hermione levèrent la tête en direction de la table des professeurs.

J'ai jamais vu un chat comme ça, dit Ron, Dumbledore à le don de toujours me surprendre, déjà avant avec son phoenix, maintenant avec ce chat aux yeux... euh argentés

C'est joli, dit Hermione, mais je préfère mon Pattenrond

Ben voyons..., rigola Ron, au moins ce chat la à l'air bien élevé, regarde il ne bouge pas d'un poil !

Pattenrond est très gentil ! s'exclama Hermione

Oui, surtout quand il a la gentillesse de miauler pour prévenir qu'il va vous planter ses griffes dans les jambes !

Il a juste eu peur parce que tu as fait un mouvement brusque.

Moi ? Moi j'ai fais un mouvement brusque ? J'ai juste voulu prendre mon verre de...

Harry tourna de nouveau la tête vers la table des professeurs. Dumbledore continuait de parler, et Harry crut voir le chat acquiescer. Mais il était stupide, Dumbledore parlait sûrement à Rogue, et le chat avec juste remué la tête rien de plus. Où peut être pas ? Il secoua la tête. Non, Dumbledore venait de se tournait pour parler avec le professeur McGonagall.

...si c'est un peureux, disait Ron

Mon chat un peureux ? Répondit Hermione, et puis quoi encore ! Pattenrond est un chat merveilleux et magnifique, et c'est le plus courageux chat de Gryffondor.

Parce que tu trouve ça courageux de sauter sur tout ce qui a plumes, ou poils ?

Ron tu sais très bien que les chats mangent des oiseaux et des rats, ce n'est pas nouveau !

Je...

Chut, les coupa Harry, Dumbledore va parler.

Ron lança un regard noir à Hermione et se tourna vers le professeur.

Mes chers élèves, maintenant que le repas est terminé, vous allez pouvoir monter dans vos chambres. Je demanderai aux premières années de suivre les préfets en chefs de leur maison qui vont vous menez aux chambres communes. N'oubliez pas mes recommandations sur les ballades nocturnes. Les emplois du temps seront distribués demain matin. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Les élèves quittèrent peu à peu la grande salle. Ron, Hermione et Harry montèrent dans leurs chambres, et se couchèrent aussitôt.

Le lendemain matin, ils se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Oh non ! S'exclama Ron les yeux fixés sur son emploi du temps. On se retrouve avec les Serpentards pour tous les cours de potions ! Comme si avoir Rogue sur le dos n'était pas suffisant !

Vous feriez mieux de surveiller votre langage Mr. Weasley.

Ron pâlit. Le professeur de potion se tenait juste derrière lui.

J'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor pour ce propos déplacé, dit-il sèchement.

Ça commence bien, marmonna Ron.

Dépêchons nous, le cours de divination ne va pas tarder à commencer ! s'exclama Hermione

Ils se levèrent rapidement, et attrapant un dernière toast au passage, sortirent de la Grande Salle en courant.

Ils étaient arrivés dans un minuscule palier. Les derniers élèves étaient en train de monter en haut de l'échelle.

On arrive à temps ! Dit Harry en montant à son tour.

Des boules de cristal étaient posées sur chaque table. Ron et Hermione s'installèrent au fond de la pièce, ou deux tables libres les attendaient.

Aujourd'hui mes chéris, vous allez passer l'heure à lire dans la boule, seuls, et vous me ferez une rédaction de ce que vous avez vu pour le prochain cour.

Comment on fait ça ?

Harry sursauta. Un garçon partageait sa table. Il ne l'avait jamais vu avant, et, surpris n'osa pas le dévisager. Il se sentait comme intimidé par cet inconnu. Cependant il croisa son regard argenté et une légère fièvre s'empara de lui. Ce garçon lui faisait penser au chat de Dumbledore.

Euh, je crois qu'il faut poser les mains sur la boule et se concentrer très fort, répondit Harry qui se souvenait que l'année ou ils avaient apprit ça, Ron et lui n'avaient rien écouté.

C'est ridicule, dit Hermione à coté d'eux, on ne peut pas lire l'avenir dans une boule de cristal. Je crois que je vais arrêter les cours de divination.

Euh, je te présente mes amis, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley. Moi c'est Harry, Harry Potter.

Tu peux m'appeler Ron, ajouta le roux avec un sourire.

Moi c'est Dankward, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Dan. Je suis nouveau à Poudlard.

Pour trouver le chemin de l'avenir, vous concentrer pourrait vous servir. Reprenez le travail que je vous ai donné, et je serais comblée, dit le professeur Trelawney en s'approchant de leur table. Miss Granger, vous ne semblez toujours pas ouverte au résonances de l'avenir. Et..., elle se tourna vers Harry, puis vers Dankward.

Elle eut un mouvement de recule lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de ce dernier. Soudain, elle se figea, les yeux toujours fixés sur lui, tremblante.

Ton rôle est celui du gardien de ce temps. Des ennemis de jadis, le bouclier. Le penseur, ta tâche ne sera achevée sans la mort qui rôde sans cesse à tes côtés. Tu es marqué à jamais par ton destin. Porteur de terribles nouvelles, tu vas changer ce que tu protèges pour le rendre plus fort. Bouclier contre le mal le plus puissant. Tu es prêt à le payer de ta vie.

La classe était silencieuse. Tous les élèves avaient le regard tourné vers Dankward. Le professeur Trelawney releva la tête et se tourna vers les élèves silencieux.

Que ce passe t'il ? Demanda t'elle.

Vous venez de faire une prédiction professeur, répondit Lavande Brown.

Oh ? Et qu'est ce que je disais ?

Je m'en vais, marmonna Dankward.

Harry voulut le retenir, mais Dan fut trop rapide.

Le professeur Trelawney le regarda partir, surprise.

Qui est ce ? Demanda t'elle alors en ce tournant de nouveau vers Lavande.

Euh, je ne sais pas professeur, répondit cette dernière en rougissant.

Hmmm

Tournant les talons, elle se remit à arpenter la salle.

Les prédictions du professeur Trelawney étaient pour Harry sans importances, car elle lui avait déjà prédit sa mort de nombreuses fois. Mais il devait reconnaitre que ce qu'elle avait dit était très étrange. Qu'avait elle voulu dire par : « tu es prêt à le payer de ta vie » ?

Les autres élèves, tout aussi habitués à ce genre de réaction de la part de leur professeur, reprirent rapidement leur travail.

Le cours fini Harry, Ron et Hermione furent les premiers à descendre l'échelle. Dankward les attendait, appuyé contre le mur. Lorsque les trois amis s'approchèrent. Ils partirent pour le prochain cours. Ne parlèrent pas de ce qui s'était passé en cours de divination.


	2. Chapter 2

Pendant l'heure suivante, un cours de botanique, Neuville se mit un piquant de rose venimeuse dans le doigt, et Mme Chourave l'envoya immédiatement à l'infirmerie. Sa main avait prise une étrange couleur verte fluo pareille à la tige de la plante. La journée passa rapidement sans autres incidents.

Alors qu'ils étaient assis à la table des Gryffondor pour le dîner, Ron demanda soudain entre deux bouchés :

- Tiens au fait ! Tu ne nous as pas dit, tu viens de quelle école ?

- Humm… Je préfère qu'on soit seuls pour vous en parler, avait répondu Dankward.

Puis voyant le regard déçu de Ron, il avait ajouté :

- Rien ne presse !

Le repas terminé, ils montèrent rapidement dans la salle commune, espérant être seuls. Mais Fred et Georges étaient déjà là. Ils lançaient des pétards dans la cheminée, qui lançaient des exclamations :

- Par la barbe de Merlin ! (_Pour coshi xD_)

Hermione monta directement dans le dortoir des filles, laissant Ron, Harry et Dankward à une partie d'échec version sorcier.

Finalement, les trois garçons grimpèrent à leurs tours. Ron ne prit pas la peine de se changer et s'endormit aussitôt.

Harry s'était mis en pyjama et s'apprêtait à se coucher à son tour. Il tourna la tête vers Dankward. Ce dernier était torse nu et s'apprêtait à enfiler un tee-shirt. Mais dans son dos…

- Qu'est ce que tu…, commença t'il

- C'est rien, répondit Dankward en enfilant son tee-shirt

- Tu as…

- Ce n'est rien Harry ! coupa le garçon d'un ton sec.

Harry se tut, légèrement déstabilisé par le ton de Dan. Pareil à un ordre, indiscutable. Cependant, il était gêné, perturbé, et un tas de questions se déchainaient dans sa tête. Car ce qu'il avait vu dans le dos de Dankward, c'était un tatouage. Un grand tatouage noir, qui commençait du coté droit du cou par une petite étoile, et qui s'étendait dans tous le dos, changeant peu à peu de forme, jusqu'à donner l'impression de flammes gigantesques. Harry était presque sur que le tatouage s'étendait aussi sur son ventre, mais ce n'est pas ce qui l'avait frappé. Ce tatouage lui rappelait quelque chose. La prophétie du professeur Trelawney :

"Tu es marqué à jamais par ton destin."

Harry posa ses lunettes sur la table de chevet. Il entendait la respiration de Ron à sa droite, et celle de Dankward à sa gauche. Il savait que ce dernier ne dormait pas. Il se promit de mettre Ron et Hermione au courant. Il le fallait.

Le lendemain, lorsque Harry s'éveilla, le lit de Dankward était vide. Il se redressa, prit ses lunettes, et fit sa toilette. Ron et les autres dormaient toujours. Il faisait encore nuit, il était un peu en avance ?! Harry s'habilla et descendit dans la salle commune. Dankward était assis dans un fauteuil, Pattenrond sur ses genoux. Il détourna le regard de la cheminée, et des yeux argentés se posèrent sur Harry.

- Fais attention, il griffe, le prévint Harry avec un sourire.

- Je crois qu'il m'aime bien, répondit Dankward en souriant à son tour, c'est peut être parce que je suis un animagus chat.

Harry resta bouche bée.

- Tu es quoi ?

- Un animagus chat.

Harry réfléchit rapidement.

- C'est donc toi que j'ai vu le premier jour assis à coté du professeur Dumbledore ?

- Exact.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. La surprise passée, Harry qui était venu s'asseoir dans un autre fauteuil, sentit ses paupières se fermer. Quelques minutes passèrent. Il commençait à s'impatienter, pourquoi les autres ne descendaient pas ?

- Tu es réveillé depuis quand ? demanda t'il

- Une heure ou deux, répondit Dankward

- Une heure ou deux ? répéta Harry étonné

- Disons une heure et demie.

Harry se redressa dans son fauteuil, et regarda sa montre.

Dankward, il est 6 heures du matin ! Les cours ne commencent qu'à 8h30 !

- Oui et alors ?

Harry le regarda incrédule. Pourquoi Dankward était il déjà debout ? Ils pouvaient dormir jusqu'à 7h30 !

- Je vais me recoucher, décida t'il

Alors qu'il montait les escaliers, il se retourna. Dankward fixait de nouveau le feu. Ses yeux ne trahissaient aucune fatigue. Harry se recoucha tout habillé. Il n'allait pas se remettre en pyjama !

- Harry debout !

Ron secouait son ami pour le réveiller. Il était temps de descendre pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

- Hm mm…quoi ?...déjà ? grogna le garçon d'une voix endormie

- Allez debout !

Ron tira Harry hors de son lit, qui en sortir à contrecoeur.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais tout habillé ? demanda alors le rouquin

Harry lui expliqua brièvement son premier réveil.

- Un animagus, waaaaah ! ça va intéresser Hermione ça !

- Dan est toujours dans la salle commune ?

- Je suppose que oui.

Ils descendirent dans le petit salon. Hermione était déjà là, Pattenrond dans ses bras. Dankward toujours dans le fauteuil, sourit à Harry et à Ron lorsque les deux garçons les eurent rejoint.

- On va manger ? proposa Hermione

- C'est toi qui dis ça ? la taquina Ron, je dois pas être bien réveillé !

Harry ne parla pas du tatouage de Dankward pendant le repas, et ni lui ni Ron ne parlèrent de sa capacité de transformation.

Hermione était la seule à ignorer tout cela. Pourtant Harry était sur qu'elle connaissait certaines choses, et il avait hâte de lui en parler.

Après leurs petits déjeuners, ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots. Ils avaient un cours de potions. Avec Rogue, et avec les Serpentards.

- Tu as déjà eu cours de potion ? demanda Hermione

- Oui. Normalement je n'ai pas besoin d'y aller, mais le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé d'assister à tous les cours cette semaine.

- Tu as de la chance ! Rogue est affreux comme prof, je donnerai n'importe quoi pour ne passer qu'une semaine de cours avec lui par ans. Et encore, ce serait la pire semaine de toute l'année. Un véritable supplice….

Ils étaient arrivés devant la salle du cours de potions. D'autres élèves de Serpentards et de Gryffondors étaient déjà là. Rogue les laissa entrer. Le cours n'avait pas encore commencé que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- C'était Neuville qui arrivait en retard, essoufflé d'avoir couru.

- J'enlève 5 points à Gryffondor, dit le professeur de potion avec un sourire mauvais. Je n'accepte aucuns retards.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, et Drago entra, suivit de Crabe et de Goyle.

- Pardonnez notre retard professeur, s'excusa Drago avec sourire aimable.

- Dépêchez vous de vous installer, répondit Rogue.

Hermione voulut protester, mais Ron et Harry l'en empêchèrent.

Le professeur de potion leurs donna une liste d'ingrédients, et nota au tableau l'ordre de la recette. Ce matin, ils faisaient une potion de soin pour petites blessures.

Harry n'était pas concentré, il ne cessait de penser à Dankward. Ce nouveau venu collectionnait les faits étranges. Un tas de choses bizarres tournaient autour de lui. Il en était sur.

Il restait 8 minutes avant la fin du cours. Harry grimaça, il venait de se faire une entaille en coupant ses racines de Tulipus.

Il porta le doigt à sa bouche. A sa droite, Dankward avait déjà fini sa potion, et remplissait l'échantillon pour le professeur.

- Tu en veux ? proposa t'il à Harry

- Euh non, ça ira merci, murmura ce dernier en jetant un regard inquiet à la potion noire.

Rogue passait justement dans les rangs. Il s'approcha du chaudron de Dankward, acquiesça, et repartit vers Neuville, dont la potion avait prise une couleur jaune-verte.

- Tiens

Dankward tendit un mouchoir à Harry.

- Merci Dan

Il fit du mieux qu'il put pour finir sa potion à temps. Lorsqu'il remplit le flacon, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de mettre les racines de Tulipus qu'il avait eu tant de mal à couper.

« Tant pis »

Il posa le flacon sur le bureau et sortit de la salle.

Ils avaient maintenant une pause d'une trentaine de minutes avant le cours suivant. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le parc, imités par les autres élèves de leur classe.

Dehors, le soleil brillait, réchauffant les élèves malgré la brise matinale. Harry frissonna lorsqu'un courant frais caressa son visage. Hermione se cramponnait à Ron. Elle était en jupe et l'herbe mouillée la faisait grelotter.

- Prend ma veste, lui proposa Dankward.

Harry s'était étonné de voir qu'il ne mettait pas de robe de sorcier. Il gardait un tee-shirt, une veste en cuir, un jean, et des baskets.

Hermione le regarda comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

- Dan ! Il gèle ! Tu vas attraper froid !

- Moi non, mais toi oui, répondit il avec un sourire moqueur.

Il lui tendit sa veste, qu'elle fini par accepter.

- Merci, murmura t'elle

Dankward marchait un peu devant eux, et Harry voulut en profiter pour parler à Ron et à Hermione. Mais au moment ou il ouvrit la bouche, il s'étala dans l'herbe à plat ventre.

- Eh ? Mais qu'est ce que… ?

- Bah Potter tu sais plus marcher ? s'exclama Drago

- Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? demanda Harry en tentant de se relever.

Ses jambes étaient comme ligotées par un fil invisible.

Maléfice du bloque jambes. Efficace n'est ce pas ? demanda Drago en éclatant de rire imité par ses deux acolytes, Pansy Parkinson, et quelques autres serpentards.

Ron sortit sa baguette.

- Expelliarmus ! Hurla Pansy

La baguette de Ron s'envola. Harry vit alors une tache sombre se précipiter vers Malefoy. C'était Dankward. Drago n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. Dan se jeta sur lui, et le saisi par le col, le poing prêt à frapper. Une étrange lumière verte brillait autour de sa main levée.

- Stupéfix !

Crabe, Goyle, et Pansy venaient de lancer tous les trois le sort vers Dankward. Les trois rayons magiques frappèrent le garçon de plein fouet. Les élèves furent un instant aveuglés par la concentration d'énergie des trois sorts qui avaient touchés leurs cible. De petites étincelles retombèrent, et Harry se figea. Dankward n'avait pas bougé, il se tenait toujours sur Malefoy, le poing dressé. Il tourna la tête, une lueur furieuse allumant son regard, vers les trois attaquants qui reculèrent, bouches bé.

Hermione libéra rapidement Harry du sort de Drago, et l'aida à se relever. Ils vinrent se placer au coté de Ron.

Dankward fixa de nouveau Drago, et parla assez bas pour qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre :

- Ne t'approche plus d'eux.

Il relâcha le blond, qui se dégagea vivement pour se relever. La robe pleine d'herbe et de rosée.

- C'est une menace ? demanda t'il avec un sourire provocateur.

- Non, un avertissement, répondit le garçon en foudroyant Drago du regard.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru voir une chose pareille à Poudlard. Il est interdit de se battre. Dois-je vous rappeler les règles de cette école ?

Le professeur McGonagal se tenait derrière eux. Apparemment, elle avait assisté à toute la scène.

- Vous quatre dans mon bureau, dit elle sèchement en désignant Drago, Crabe, Goyle et Pansy. Quand à vous, elle se tourna vers Dankward, je vous prie d'aller immédiatement dans le bureau du directeur.

Dankward s'exécuta. En passant devant ses amis, il ne leva pas les yeux.

La journée entière passa sans que Harry, Ron ou Hermione n'aient de nouvelle de leur ami. Dan avait mystérieusement disparu.

Au dîner, Harry aperçut Drago venter ses exploits inexistants de la journée.

Au fond de lui, Harry espérait que Dankward n'avait pas été renvoyé. Il décida de parler à Ron et à Hermione de son tatouage.

- Il ne m'a pas laissé lui poser de questions, termina Harry, je crois que ça l'a énervé.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis. Hermione paraissait songeuse. Son visage s'éclaira soudain, et elle se leva brutalement.


End file.
